Reconstruction
by Electric Blue Author
Summary: When the things Percy thought would never happen happened, he is given a new chance at life. See what happens when he is forced to help his old life. The old life that once betrayed him. THIS IS THE REWRITE OF OMEGA, STARLIGHT, AND ALPHA! Rated t because I wanted to.


**Hi Everyone! *ducks to avoid getting hit by a table* I know! I'm so late for updating and I feel really bad about it! I know I said I'd have five chapters up for each of my stories by the end of July, but you see how that turned out. Most of that time I've been either looking for a beta, reading fanfiction, or packing to go somewhere. I have a life too you know! The rewrite for Turned to Demigods will not be coming out this year. Or at least until I have ten good long chapters for this I will not even think about my other story. I'll try to update every two weeks, but I will have to check with my beta. Excluding the author's notes this chapter was about 1,200 words.**

**_Beta: Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Percy Jackson, but don't worry *looks side to side* I'm working on it. XD_**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Percy's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ 'Ah... Good to be home'_ I thought as I entered camp boundaries for the first time this summer. I was greeted by my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase. My blonde haired princess. My ice cream on my cone. My... Well, you get the point.

Annabeth had on a sky blue tank top with khaki shorts. She wore brown sandals and her curly golden hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail.

"Hello, Wise Girl!" I said excited to see her after a whole nine months of school.

"Hello Percy. Hey, um, can we talk?" _'Uh oh'_ I thought, _'that's never good' _

"Sure." I replied.

She made a follow me gesture and started walking towards the beach. She walked in a confident, light, free, yet sad way. Once we got to the beach we sat on the sand looking out into the sparkling ocean for what seemed like hours until Annabeth broke the silence by saying "Peruses, I think we should see other people."

I was hoping she meant other people as in friends so I said, "Sure! We can see people of the opposite sex to be friends with. That's perfectly fine!" Sadly that wasn't what she meant.

"I meant, I... Well... I think we should break up," Right then was when I completely zoned out on everything she was saying and zoomed in on my heart, which was breaking slowly and painfully. It hurt more emotionally than physically.

"What?" I tried to form coherent words and that single, four-lettered word was the only one I could manage to say. _'Break…up?'_ Then her words slammed into me with such force that my head hurt a little and my vision went blurry. Blurry because of the tears that had unconsciously formed. The tears fell, unrestrained, down my face as I asked "Why?" over and over again as if it were the only word I knew how to say. "Why?!" I asked again, suddenly livid. I was on my feet. The ocean reacted to my anger by making huge waves dangerously close to Annabeth.

"Percy I..."

I cut her off, speaking in a fierce, low voice and struggling to keep my tears in, to no avail. ''No! I don't want to hear it. Just leave."

"But..."

"LEAVE!" I roared and with the waves almost touching the sun I probably looked horrifically scary to her. Annabeth was pale as she ran away, probably to tell her cabin mates about what had happened. I, on the other hand, sank to my knees and kept asking in a soft, sad voice, "Why?" while my eyes followed Annabeth's figure disappearing as the hill blocked her from my view.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Annabeth's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As I waited for Percy to arrive I started reminiscing about me, Thalia and Luke before we met Grover. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a familiar voice that said, "Hello, Wise Girl! "

_'Someone's excited,' _I thought, feeling slightly guilty about what I was going to do, _'but not for long'_  
"Hello Percy. Hey, um, can we talk?"

"Sure." he replied hesitantly, instantly suspicious. I could practically see him bracing himself.

I beckoned for him to follow me and led him to the beach. When we sat down I instantly started staring into the dull ocean and thought about why we were having this talk.

***********************_FLASHBACK_*****************************************

All the year round campers were eating lunch when the conch horn blew once alerting everyone that there was a new camper trying to get to the camp borders.  
I instantly ran to Half Blood Hill to help the demigod trying to get past the borders. Sadly, few new campers came to camp without being chased by monsters from the depths of Tartarus. Surprisingly, this time, there were no monsters, just a lone boy trudging up the hill.

I walked closer to the boy to greet and welcome him. When I was an arms-length away I started examine him.

The boy was actually pretty cute in my eyes. He had shaggy brown hair with blonde tips and had freckles all over his face, but I found that kind of attractive. The stripling had muscle but not too much to be considered gross and his face held confidence as if he could do anything. But the most interesting part about him was his eyes. His left eye was a daring red while his right eye was murky brown. All in all he was probably a boy-next-door type of boy, and I didn't mind.

Suddenly, I caught myself. _'What are you thinking, you have a boyfriend! Now greet this handsome dude!'_  
"Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase! Welcome to Camp Half Blood! Let's get you to the big house." Wait-why was I so cheery?

Turns out the stripling's name was Strazio Namida, but he says to just call him Straz. He said he was nineteen and a child of Nemesis. When Chiron asked how he had got to camp, he told us he knew about camp for a couple months and decided to go when he was attacked by a hellhound while taking a walk in Central Park. He killed it, of course, but got a broken ankle in the process. He prayed to his mother and his ankle was fixed. He then made his way to camp.

Ever since, Straz and I have become great friends. The second week he was in camp he asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes! Percy wouldn't mind right? Nah, he's too loyal and happy to be mad at me and Strazio was way better anyway. He kisses better, looks better, and NEVER calls me those annoying names _'Annie'_ and _'Wise Girl'_. So we started dating and I decided once Percy came back to camp... I would break up with him!  
It wouldn't be too hard…

…right?

************************_FLASHBACK END!_***********************************

So that's why I'm sitting here trying to figure out the best way to tell him all that, leaving out bits and pieces of course. The silence was deafening. It was like Percy, the wonderful guy who can never shut up, had become mute.

Finally I broke the uncomfortable silence by saying "Perseus, I think we should see other people."

In denial, he responded with "Sure! We can see people of the opposite sex to be friends with. That's perfectly fine!"

_'Oh Seaweed Brain! Must you make everything so complicated?'_  
"I meant, I... Well... I think we should break up, I mean, it's for the best. While you were gone I found someone new… and I think you should move on too." I said desperately trying to make him understand my actions.

"What?" I heard from Percy. I've never heard him use that tone before. It sounded as if someone told him the world ran out of water and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Tears left tracks on his face as he asked "Why?" over and over again in that same broken voice. Suddenly he jumped to his feet asking "Why?!" in a deadly furious tone. The ocean reacted to his anger making huge waves dangerously close to me.

I once again tried to explain, "Percy, I-"

I was cut off by Percy- fierce, low-toned and downright furious."No! I don't want to here it. Just leave."

_'But I can explain'_ I thought.  
"But..."

"LEAVE!" He thundered. The waves gave a roar, as loud as a lion's, and I did the smart thing. I ran. I ran to tell my cabin mates what had happened. I ran to tell Straz would happened. And I ran to process what had happened.  
I ran like the world was ending.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Follow, Favorite, Review!**


End file.
